Element Mate
by slyPotter3
Summary: Harrison knows he has powers and he can't always control them. Going to Hogwarts he hopes he can figure it out without killing anyone. But hiding his true potential makes him a target of being bullied. Friendless. Professor Voldermort is ready, to take on as the dark lord, but can he do it when he is missing someone who hold the key to his future. Summary HP Slush, creature
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, sorry it has been soooo long since I have last updated or wrote anything, but I am proud to say I am back! Xxxx and ready to write! This is a new story!

~ SlyPotter3~

**Warning: **Mention of Abuse and neglect, bashing to the light side, bashing to Dumbledore, Hermione G. and Ginny W., story takes place in 1968 or around there. Voldermort will be a teacher at Hogwarts when Harry get there. cussing, present characters in the past, later on …creature harry, sub harry, dom Voldemort, m/m. mpreg. SLUSH 17+++++, **DON'T LIKE? THEN PLEASE DON'T READ! **

**JK Rowling owns all characters!**

_Pairing: HPLV, GGAD and others I will put up here once I figure it out! _

_Parseltongue_

Prologue

10 years ago.

"I can't do this anymore Albus! I fucking hate being the bloody dark lord!" was heard across the manor as Albus Dumbledore stood there, his face red with anger.

"Yes you can, and you bloody will or you will regret it Gellert Grindewald!" Albus told his lover glaring at him, daring him to defy him. Gellert didn't say anything for a minute. He just closed his eyes and breathe deeply.

"Albus, love, give me a year to get myself together." Another deep breath. "After a year, I will be back as the dark lord. Please my love. Just a year." Gellert went over to his lover and hugged him. Albus signed and put his arms around his dark lord, hugging him close.

"A year… that is all. After the year is over, I will come back here and you better be ready to act like yourself. Got it?" He questioned Gellert. He felt his lover nod into him. After a few minutes the two men pulled away from one another and kissed goodbye. When Albus left, Gellert Grindewald called his elf, Spiky, and told him to pack up.

Several months later…

"SPIKY! IT'S TIME!" Gellert Grindewald yelled in pain. The baby was coming. OUCH! Bloody hell, he shouldn't be bleeding this badly! "SPIKY!" He yelled again. Suddenly he found himself in a bed with a small elf muttering to itself. "GET IT OUT OF ME!" He yelled. The baby needed to be out now… if not it would die! The bloody elf didn't seem to notice his urgency because it was still standing there, muttering to itself. He opened his mouth to yell again, but a blue light came out of his stomach. He watch shocked and dazed as the blue light covered his whole stomach then disappeared. He watched as Spiky put his hand on his stomach, and suddenly pain covered his whole body. It was worse than the crucio, but as soon as it came it was gone. He laid there, panting and sweating. He closed his eyes when the pain hit again. He felt his nerves fry and his throat crack from screaming so loud, suddenly it was gone. This process happen three times before he heard another scream… He opened his eyes and watched as Spiky pulled his baby out. He was bloody, the little one, his eyes were tightly shut and his cries were so soft, he wondered how he heard it over his. He held his arms out, they were shacking and pale, but Spiky put his little one in his arms. "My baby." He whispered to himself. He laughed and cried at the same time, staring down at his little boy. He was so beautiful and pure. What did he do in his lifetime that was so good he deserved giving birth to this one beautiful miracle? He didn't. He tore his eyes off his son and looked at his elf. Spiky was not only his favorite but his most trusted. He could not ask for a better elf. "Spiky?" he asked softly, holding his son tighter.

"Yes Master Grindewald sir?" his elf looked at him, its big blue eyes staring him down.

"I told you Spiky address me as Gellert please? And I need you to do me a favor…" I said and let my voice trail off. Spiky looked down and nodded.

"What will Gellert have me do?" he asked. I smiled then looked down at my little boy again. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I noticed that for the first time, his eyes were open. They were green, emerald green. So beautiful… I couldn't think of were in the world he got those for my eyes were brown and Albus's were blue. I smiled down at him, he was the most beautiful baby in the world, even though he was still covered with blood.

"I can't raise him Spiky… I wish I could, but I have to be the dark lord in a few months and I never told Albus about our baby. You know how he is, he would have me kill it if he knew. It will not be safe for my baby to be with me. I am sad to say this, but would you clean him up and take him somewhere safe? Where no one will find him?" I looked at my most trusted elf with pleading eyes.

"Yes Gellert, I will be able to do that. May Spiky ask baby's name?" He asked me. I looked down at those green eyes and started to cry softly.

"Yes his name… Harrison. His name shall be Harrison." I said and hugged him as if he were my lifeline. "Here will you clean him up? Once you done, please bring him back here so I can say goodbye to him." I told Spiky as I forced myself to hand over my beautiful little one. Spiky took him and disappeared. I laid there, crying my heart out. Why did my mate have to be a fucking cold hearted Snake? I hated him, yet I couldn't help but love him. Why me? As I laid there crying, my heart went out to my Harrison, who would never know his parents. The only thing I can give him, is when he comes of age, I set up several vaults and homes, which only I and Spiky know of, and a book about creatures. I was not exactly sure what type of creature he would be because Albus is a pure fire demon and I am a pure ice demon. I was pulled out of my musing when Spiky came back holding a green bundle. When he was back in my arms, I whispered non sense to him. Soon his pretty emerald eyes closed and fell asleep. I smiled despite the sad situation. "Spiky, go get that box I set in my room when we first arrived." I commanded softly. I heard the elf pop out and in, then the box was in my lap with Harrison in my arms. I kissed his forehead and handed him to Spiky. When the elf had a strong hold of him, I reached inside the box and pulled out a ring on a chain. The ring was mine, from when I was younger. My father gave it to me before he died. It was a key… and it would someday open up a bright future for him. After I hocked it around his neck, I pricked his little finger with my nail and pressed it to the ring. No one would be able to take it off or take it from him now. I let it fall on his chest and licked his small bloody finger, healing it with my saliva. Then I kissed him on the forehead one last time.

With Spiky…

With the baby in his arms Spiky looked and searched for a good home to place his young Master Harrison. Spiky wanted to be able to keep an eye on him, so he wanted him close. He knew that it would be a danger if someone found his young master so maybe not to close. He looked at his young master, he was lovey. He really didn't want to give his young master up, maybe he should just take him. He could raise his young Master… but the danger… No… that would not do. He searched for a while, but quickly decided against orphanages. His young master would not do well there, he master was magical. He would be hurt by all the children and people. No his master needed a good home. He searched when he finally saw something. A house. It was far enough no one would ever find him but close enough he would watch out for his young master! Now he would just watch the people and make sure they would be okay for his little master. He popped close to the house, and prepared for the watch when he felt his master call to him. Oh no, he couldn't take the baby back with him! But he wasn't sure about leaving his young master. What if these people were horrible, he couldn't take him back away… but he needed to go. He looked at his young Master, then created a magical basket set his lovely master in there, cast some warming and protection charms, set the letter in there and said goodbye. "Bye young master, I will serve you someday, but I will always be watching out of you Master Harrison." His eyes blurred with tears when he felt his master call again. He ran the doorbell and popped away.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile! Here is another part to Element Mate!

Warnings on the first chapter! I will add more if there are more…. Stay away if you don't like M/M slush or if you are a youngster! 17+

All mistakes are mine mine and mine! J.K Rowling owns all characters, I just took them out to play

Chapter 1

(11th birthday for Harrison)

"Boy! Wake up this instant!" was the first thing I heard then loud pounding on my door. I sat up feeling dizzy from the lack of food, then called back "I'm up." The knocking stopped and footsteps faded away. I yawned and stretched as much as I could in this almost too small cupboard. After a second I got up and changed into some old too big hand-me-downs from Dudley, my "cousin". Then went into the kitchen. "Uncle" Vernon and "Aunt" Petunia were sitting at the table talking quietly. I stood there, not sure what to do. "Boy, go make breakfast, don't burn anything or your punishment will be worst then last time." Uncle Vernon said dismissing me with his obese hand. I grimaced and nodded. As I walked by them I heard the word Magic. I tried not to pay mind, uncle got all crazy at the word of it, I still remember that one time when I was six when I was caught talking to a snake. I tried to explain that it talked to me first and then that it just happen. When Uncle Vernon came at me with the belt calling me a liar I had yelled back "no uncle it was magic!" That was one of the worst beatings I have ever gotten. I was out for two days, and then I couldn't go to school because I could not move for another week. Aunt Petunia called and said I had the flu, so no one said anything about the missed days. I was kind of thankful. I hated when people asked questions, I hated lying, and I just hated people. Sometimes when they made me too angry things happen… Sometimes it felt like someone was setting the room on fire, and others it would be so could my bones felt frozen. Lucky no one blamed that on me. No one knew. "Boy is my breakfast done?" uncle Vernon hissed angrily. I looked at what I was doing. In my hand was a plate full of eggs, toast, ham, bacon, pancakes, and fruit. I blinked my eyes in confusion. I couldn't have done this. I have been in the same spot for who knows how long.

"Yes uncle," I said and handed him his breakfast. How..? Sometimes I hated and loved when this happens. Hated it because I do not know where it came from but loved it because it saved me a beating.

"HEY FREAK! ISNT IT YOUR BIRTHDAY TODAY! HAHAH YOU DON'T HAVE NO FRIENDS NO ONE CARES! GO DIE IN A WHOLE FREEEAK!" Came a loud booming voice behind me, making me jump up and scream. Dudley. Great. I glanced up and as soon as I did that I heard a loud pop before I felt the pain in my jaw. I wanted to cry and scream, but that never helped so I just looked blankly at him. I hated him. I hated the Dursleys. They are nothing but fat, rude, lazy, stupid, and bullies. Well except for aunt Petunia she was too skinny with a long neck a screeching voice, and the rest applied to her. After a minute of quietness the doorbell rang.

"Freak get the door!" Uncle glared at me. I signed and stood up slowly, if I moved to quickly I would be back on the floor due to the pain. As I made my way to the door Dudley stuck his foot out making me trip. The doorbell was rung again and I got up as fast I could, if I didn't answer it I would most likely be bleeding tonight. Once at the door I straiten and opened it. At first all I could see was a black. I looked up an met black cold eyes.

"Mr. Dursley?" the stranger opened his mouth and sneered. I shook my head, no. "Well would there be a Harrison Dursley here?" the stranger asked, his voice cold.

"Um sir, there is a Harrison but his last name is not Dursley, it Rumeo. Harrison Rumeo." I said to him. The man opened his mouth as to say something then all of the sudden he pulled something out. He stared blankly at it.

"Well I am looking for Harrison Rumeo, may I speak to him?" the man sneered his lip curling into a look of disgust. I nodded.

"Yes sir, I am Harrison Rumeo." I replied. The man looked me up and down then glared at me.

"Mr. Rumeo, may I come in so we can speak more privately?" he asked. I shook my head, if I let him in… ouch. No I would not let him in.

"No sir, what do you have to say to me?" I asked him sneering at him. He glared at me with hatred. I wondered briefly what I did to him or what died up his buttocks.

"Okay Mr. Rumeo, you are a wizard and you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry." He said and smirked expecting me to be surprised. I wasn't. When I was younger a strange creature would appear and take care of me. It told me who I was and what I was. It told me about Hogwarts and so many things. Too bad after the age eight, the creature disappeared, I mean I still got books and things from it I think. Besides telling me things the creature thought me to read, write, speak, and magic. It sent me books and stories and candy. I don't know why, but it did.

"Mr. Rumeo!" the man shouted, I looked at him in confusion. He glared at me. "Do you accept?" he asked. I nodded my head in excitement.

"Yes sir!" I said smiling for the first times in I don't know how long.

"So you accept the fact you are a moron and that you did not hear a word I said so when we go to Hogwarts you will spend the first day of your schooling in detention with me?" he asked. I looked at him wide eyes. Oh no. what was I thinking? I shook my head and looked down.

"Please no." I whispered. Hiding my face farther behind my long black hair. Suddenly I head a chuckle.

"Don't worry kid, I was just teasing. You should have seen your face!" The stranger sneered, but not so coldly. "Now Mr. Rumeo, would you care to explain the huge bruise on your face and neck? And why in the world you are wearing a long sleeved shirt five times too big for you?" the man asked. I looked at him. I couldn't tell. Uncle would kill me.

"I slipped, and I like big shirts, I get cold easy." I replied looking down. My voice almost trembled. Why I don't know? Normally my voice is steady and I can lie, but with this stranger staring down at me with a look I have never seen before made me want to spill my guts to him.

"Okay Mr. Rumeo, come I wish to speak to your family so I can take you with me." I looked at him shocked. Take me with him? "Yes Mr. Rumeo, we do not allow magical children to be treated like this, you will never have to come back." I could only imagine the expression my face. Did I dare to hope?

NOTE!

Okay I know I don't usually give notes but this is important. I know a lot has been left unsaid and that you are most likely confused, but everything is going to be good! I really hope you like it! Yes that was Snape and yes he is friendly lol! Everything will be explained more as the story goes on!


End file.
